Pluck Me A Star
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno devises a day where everything is for his girlfriend. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Pluck Me A Star

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is dedicated to fire mystic so enjoy. Thanks for all the awesome stories! Please R&R.

It was the afternoon and Tifa was stressed out. She had so many worries and each time she thought she had successfully gotten rid of one, two more would appear Hydra-like in her head. In fact at the moment she was worried about what to cook for dinner tonight, so wrapped up in what recipes to use and what to serve that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

A pair of hands covered her eyes and she felt a cool breath tickle her ear as it was whispered into.

"Ready for a you day, babe?"

Tifa gave a sigh.

"Reno, what are you talking about?"

"You've been really stressed out lately Tifa and so I've been planning a day where it's all about you," Reno answered.

"Reno I don't really have time for- but Reno started kissing the spot on her neck that always drove her wild. And Tifa really couldn't concentrate much less have a conversation while her boyfriend was doing that.

"I forgot to mention that you don't have a choice. I'm pampering you and that's that."

"Alright, I'll play along. So what did you have planned first?" In reply, Reno started leading her from the kitchen and up the stairs. "I'm not in the mood," Tifa said once she realized they were heading towards the bedroom. But Reno opened the door and led her in.

Once he removed his hands, Tifa's eyes widened. The bedroom had been turned into a massage parlor. Scented candles illuminated everything and she saw a stereo in the corner along with various oils and body lotions.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"Babe, if I wasn't serious about it would I have gone into Bed Bath and Beyond of my own free will?" Tifa chuckled at that and soon laid down on the bed. "Clothes have to be off, I'm afraid," Reno said softly, although the glint in his eyes told otherwise.

"If I must..." After her clothes had been removed, she lay on her belly and soon Reno's fingers started kneading the muscles on her back. Tifa moaned in pleasure as he softened an unusually sore muscle. Reno smirked and grabbed some bottles, lathering his hands with some oil before resuming the massage.

Tifa didn't know how long the massage lasted but like all good things it had to end. Flipping over to her back, she gave a beaming smile to Reno.

"I was that good?" Tifa nodded and took his hand in hers.

"I think you deserve a reward for your efforts." Reno grinned but shook his head.

"The day's about you, not me. And I think you need something to eat, you're wasting away." As Reno said this, he poked Tifa's side and she gave a laugh. Batting him away, she stood up and got dressed.

Reno bowed then and offered Tifa his hand. Giggling at the oh so serious expression on his face, Tifa took his hand and they walked downstairs and out the door.

* * *

The sunlight was fading away but it still managed to paint the air with coats of vermilion and gold. Tifa and Reno walked on, the two laughing and just enjoying each other. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and soon they were in front of the park. Reno just led Tifa through the gates and on the path, diverting to the left after several minutes. This shortcut led them up the grassy knoll nearby and Tifa saw two figures on top waiting for them.

It was Marlene and Denzel and they both grinned when the two approached.

"Your meal's waiting for you," Marlene said.

"We hope it's good," Denzel cut in. They then gestured in front of them and Tifa saw a picnic basket on top of a white blanket. Reno thanked Marlene and Denzel and Tifa turned to them.

"I knew he had help, thanks you two." They nodded and hugged her before leaving, both waving as they made their way out of sight. Once they were gone, Tifa looked at Reno.

"I wonder what they cooked?" He smiled and soon he went through the picnic basket, picking out food. Handing a full plate to Tifa, she saw some Wutai salmon along with a Caesar salad, her favorite meal.

Once Reno had gotten his own plate and poured them both some Shangri La wine, they started eating. Forty five minutes later they were finished and Tifa stared into Reno's eyes.

"Thanks Reno it's been a- but Reno cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Care for some dessert?" Tifa's eyes sparkled and she nodded. Reno then pulled out two bowls and some spoons along with a carton of pistachio ice cream.

After their sinfully good dessert was digesting and the blanket had been cleared of all plates and utensils, Tifa snuggled close to Reno and watched as the stars started to appear in the heavens.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Tifa whispered.

"Yeah it is," Reno replied, hugging her gently. They continued to watch the stars for a half hour, neither speaking. But soon a silly wish entered Tifa's head and was murmured out loud.

"Pluck me a star from heaven..."

"Close your eyes," Reno whispered. Tifa did as he requested. "Alright, you can open them."

Something glittered in the moonlight as Tifa opened her eyes. She then saw the diamond ring nestled in the black velvet box held in Reno's right hand.

Tifa turned to look at him and then back to the ring.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me, Tifa Lockhart?"

"I thought his day was supposed to be about me," Tifa replied, smirking as his face donned a confused expression.

"I thought...well-it's just- but Tifa cut off his stammering with a kiss, no matter how adorable it sounded to her ears. She grabbed him round the middle and sifted her fingers through his ponytail before releasing him and moving apart. She kissed him on the cheek then and looked into his eyes.

"Yes I'll marry you Reno." He slipped the gold band around her ring finger and she nestled into his arms. And as he held her and she watched the star on her finger glisten, she felt truly content.

As long as she had Reno, she knew that feeling would never leave her.


End file.
